The Rain
by swirlygoodness
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are at it again with the kikyo misunderstanding. Inuyasha tells her how he feels, and kagome is surprised. but how many end in lemons? probably a lot. lol. read its good! RATED M FOR LEMONS!


Inuyasha and kagome were with the group on a normal daily basis, towards defeating naraku. As the walk along the road, the skies start to dim.

"looks like its gonna rain" said kagome. Everyone nodded, but Inuyasha said "Feh. Its most likely your wrong." Kagome turned to him "how do you know it wont rain?" "Because im a dog demon. i can sense when the weather changes" kagome made a face "thats the dumbest thing ive ever heard" Inuyasha turned back around and kept walking. "hmph" then, thunder came up. and it starting to rain a little bit at first. Kagome grinned "see?" Inuyasha kept walking without turning around or making a sound. Then it started to rain harder, to the point where they had to run to find a place to stay for the night. Sango said "Cmon, we'll take kilala to find someplace before the weather gets worse." So with that, everyone got on, except for inuyasha who decided to run on the ground. "Inuyasha, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Kagome yelled down to him. He kept on running, and then they found a small hut, that wasnt occupied with anyone, and went inside. Everyone got in and dried off as best they could. "Geese, how can weather be so annoying?" Sango said. "Well, its just mother nature doing her work. We have to honor her beauty" "Oh shut it monk" Said Inuyasha as he finished drying his hair. Kagome went to her backpack and got four towels. She first handed one to Shippo, Then Sango, Miroku, and then she offered one to Inuyasha. "What about you Kagome?" said Shippo. "Im fine, i dont need it. im not as soaked as you guys. yall could get sick" Inuyasha turned away and said "I dont need that thing" and shook like a dog getting the water off, causing all the water to go into the towel she was holding, trying to block the water. "INUYASHA YOU GOT THE TOWEL WET!" Kagome tried to dry it out but it was too soaked. She sighed and hung the towel up on the door. Shippo said "Here Kagome, You can use mine, im already finished" Kagome smiled "You keep it. Youll get cold tonight." Shippo nodded and curled up with the towel, and layed in a corner to sleep. Miroku put his towel on the door, as well as sango, and then they both layed down, and peacefully slept. Inuyasha walked over to the end of the room, and slept sitting up against the wall. Kagome started a fire and tried to warm herself off. she noticed that it was still raining, and the cool wind from it didnt seem to help her at all. She was still soaked from the rain, and the fire seemed impossible to start. She finally got a spark, and then she got as close as she could to the fire without burning herself. She slowly started to warm up, but the wind from the rain grew stronger, and forced the fire out. (theres an open window). She whined silently and just got back into a corner and tried to warm herself up. She started shivering violently, and then she heard "Hey, quiet over there." Inuyasha said. Kagome couldnt reply back, because of the cold that was consuming her. her face started to turn blueish and she didnt stop shaking. "Kagome?" He said again, but with no reply. He saw her shivering, obviously from the cold. She then said "C...Cold......." and then her eyes started to dim. Inuyasha walked over and took off his fire rat and then place it over her. She looked up confused at first, then relieved. Inuyasha sat down next to her and held her, so she would get warm. Kagome started to blush. "Inuyasha?" He looked away from her. He only wanted to sit next to her until she got warmer. He then heard her breathing quietly. He looked over and she was sleeping. and she was leaning on his shoulder, and his arm was still around her. He blushed and looked away, before minutes passed and he too, fell asleep. The morning came and Kagome woke up slowly. Inuyasha wasnt there, neither were anyone else. She got up lazily, and sneezed "Achooo" and sniffled. She knew it wasnt anything serious though. She walked outside and saw Inuyasha sitting ina tree next to the hut. She took off his fire rat, and yelled "Inuyasha!" He looked down at her. She lifted his fire rat and said "Here, thank you." He came down and grabbed it from her. But then when he grabbed it, he felt her hands, which were like ice still, and he grew concerned "Kagome, Your still cold." "Yeah, but not as much. here." She gave it back to him and walked away. Inuyasha stared at her for awhile, and then looked at his fire rat. He ran after her, and then heard something. He heard what seemed to be like soaring sounds, and then looked up, and saw a soul collector (here we go). He dropped his fire rat and ran after it. He ran deep into the woods and saw what he thought to be kagome, BUT ISNT. of course, it was Kikyo, walking by. He ran after her........

Kagome saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walk by, holding blankets of sorts. "Hey guys!" Kagome yelled and walked toward them. "Morning Kagome" Sango said. they got up to eachother. "Guys, whats with all the blankets?" Miroku replied "Oh, since we heard it was going to storm again tonight, we came prepared. We dont want you to get cold again because of us." Kagome smiled "Ah thanks guys." She looked around behind them. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Shippo climbed on her shoulder "We havent seen him all morning. probably ran off somewhere." Kagome looked around, and then thought, 'Its not her, is it?'. She sensed a powerful priestess nearby, which can only mean one thing, and can only end one way. Heartache. Without thinking, she ran into the woods, to try to find him. and/or her. She ran towards the aura, and then she saw them both, and she grabbed his hands and heard her say 'But we will never be apart'. Thats all kagome needed to hear. She ran off, and then saw the skies turning dark again. She got lost in the woods and couldnt find a way out. It started to rain, hard. She kept running, to see if sh could find someway out. Rain started to pour down it started pouring hard, just hard enough for her to get soaked in seconds. She kept running, then tripped. She got up and saw a tree nearby, with little shelter, but good enough, until she can start again. She started crying with the rain. She didnt know how else to prove herself to him. She was always kind, faithful, and sweet. even though they fight, it was never anything serious. Then, Something went stomping by. She looked up and saw a demon who was really hot, but evil you can tell, in front of her, staring back. He screamed "Woman...." She scooched back a bit by the tree. "You are mine........" She grew wide eyed "Excuse me?" Sh reached behind her, and realized, she had no bows. She gasped, and he smirked. He grabbed her with his hand and held her up in the rain. "You are MINE!" and he laughed. She screamed "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" He pulled her in to make eye contact "No one is going to hear you, woman." She struggled "UGH! let me GO!!!" He laughed and then he pulled her in for a kiss... She gasped and had wide eyes. She tried to pull away... and then was suddenly free, and fell to the ground, and his arm was cut off. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Then, Inuyasha appeared, with an angry face. Staring at her. She was confused. He looked at the demon, and then the demon fell to crisps (because some people cant live with their arm cut off). He put his sword away and went over to kagome. She got up as quick as she could. "Inuyasha..." he yelled at her "DONT EVEN START!!! YOU GO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS AND... AND... THIS??" She was shocked. He thought she ran away to meet this... demon.... ugh. "What?! NO Inuyasha, I didnt!!! Besides, WHO ARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT GOING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS AND MEETING SOMEONE?!!" He stood back "Oh so..." "YEAH INUYASHA I DID!!!.......and besides, he forced everything you saw on me, i swear." Inuyasha looked defeated. "Oh, ok." Kagome grew angry at him and stormed off. Inuyasha tried to catch her, even with the rain still going. "Kagome wait!!" "WHAT FOR!!!! ALL IVE BEEN WAITING FOR IS GONE!!! ALL GONE!!" and she stormed off. Inuyasha was both confused and regretful. "Kagome, what do you mean?" "Oh dont even start! weve been playing this dumb game, over and over, and im sick of losing! So im done!!" And she kept walking off. Inuyasha ran and stopped her by cutting her off. "Kagome, let me explain everything, ok?" ".........fine. but this is your absolute last chance." He closed his eyes and said "You know kikyo was her didnt you?" "yes" "and did you hear everything that we said?" ".........i .... guess not..." he smiled, knowing he has more than just a chance. "Well, i followed a soul collector, and found her and then she saw me. We talked for awhile, and i told her... that i wanted to stay here... with sango, miroku, shippo, kilala, and especially you. " she grew wide eyes again "Then she understood that I had moved on, and so had she. I told her... that I wanted to stay with you. That I wanted to be with you." Kagome gasped. "And she said that we will always be good friends and that we will never be apart." Kagome grew regretful that she didnt listen to the whole story. "Im so sorry..." and started to cry. Inuyasha came up to her and said "What for? I should be the one sorry" "No, its just that, I heard only parts of what she said to you, and i just... i couldnt listen anymore, because it hurt..." "Shh.... Kagome, it doesnt matter now. But lets go inside the hut, because the rain is killing us" she laughed and he grabbed her, and then ran to the hut. But they were still lost. Inuyasha found another hut in the middle of the forrest, and decided to stay there, until the rain subsided. But it just grew worse. It was a nice hut, it had a kitchen, and a bedroom, and no one seemed to be in it for years, since it was all dusty looking. Kagome went over the bedroom and said "Huh... only one bed.*sigh*" she turned around and went into the main room, and sat down on the floor by the wall. Inuyasha sooned followed. "Why dont you wanna sleep in the bed?" Kagome looked at him. "I didnt want you to feel left out. Besides, we dont need a bed." Inuyasha looked at her and said "Kagome, what went on back there, i meant it." Kagome smiled. "I know inuyasha. Im just sorry i didnt trust you as well as i should have." "hey theres nothing to be sorry for. If anything, im sorry for not doing this sooner." "what?" He leaned in and kissed her. she gasped, then let him continue, but then he pulled away "gah.." "what? dont tell me im a bad kisser" "no no its not that.. i can taste that demon of yours... ugh" "oh.. sorry. you dont have to." and she looked away. he then pulled her face and then said "whatever, ill deal." and kissed her again.

LEMON STARTS HERE**********YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

It started out with a small kiss and then grew more intense. He ask for permission to deepen the kiss by poking his tongue against her lips. She accepted, and their kiss grew more passionate. Kagome sat up a little more and held on to his shoulders, and he held on to her waist. he tried to deepen it more, by pulling her closer to him, and held her by her back and neck.

She then pulled away to catch her breath. Then he said with ome breath he had still "Kagome, before we go any further, I just want you to know I love you and that I want you. Will you be mine?" Kagome looked in his eyes and said in a whisper "of course".

He then carried her to the bedroom, but bumped his head on the wall, because it was so dark. Kagome laughed and then Inuyasha placed her on the bed and she layed on her back. He leaned down to go on top of her and kissed her again hard. Both of their eyes closed, not wishing to wake up from this reality, and then he started kissing down her neck.

He reached down to the bottom of her shirt and then slowly lifted it up. she layed her arms back as he pulled it off, and saw her white laced bra underneath. As he didnt know how to pull it off, she told him "Inuyasha... theres a clasp in the back" he heard this, and reached around and found the clasp. He pulled it downward, and as he tossed it over, he stared at her chest. When kagome saw this, she blushed and tried to cross her arms, but Inuyasha held her arms back "dont... dont... itll be fine, trust me."She blushed even more and allowed him access to her breasts.

He leaned down to kiss her collar bone, and led trails and kissed around her first breast, and then to the other. She moaned quietly, almost a whisper.

He tried something, he took her right nipple and licked it. She gasped and moaned at the feeling, and relaxed herself to hopefully feel more. He used his left hand to rub her other one, and pinched it slightly over and over and he began to suck the right one. She moaned louder and held on to his shoulders.

He soon was done, and then led another trail of kisses down to her skirt. But before he could do anything, kagome grabbed him by his shoulders and said "take it off" And he smirked and pulled off his shirt, to reveal his sensational muscles, and she couldnt stop staring, then couldnt even look. He pulled the skirt down, only to find another cloth barrier to her heat. He growled at this, and grabbed them with one hand and ripped it off. kagome sighed "those were my fav-OH GOD..." she was cut off when he entered her with one finger, and curled it, and slowly pulling it out, and twisting it, and he repeated this three times. She moaned to a point where he was so close of just taking her. but he had to seduce her first. He entered two more fingers in her and twisted his fingers in her. She grabbed his shoulders again tightly, and dug her nails into them.

He pulled his fingers out and Leaned down and said "I want to taste you...." in a husky whisper. Kagome grew even more aroused and said "Please do..." With that, he gave her a long lick on her clit and repeated this four extra times. Kagome absolutely loved this feeling. Then, he dug his tongue inside her, tasting her walls. They were untouched, and unscented, and perfect. Kagome's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened when she moaned, and he could tell she was close, because she started to tighten. He continued and then she said "Wait... wait Inuyasha.." He stopped and looked at her with hungry eyes "What is it?" His expression made her moan inside. She whispered "I want to come with you in me..." He smiled and complied.

He got up and untied his pants. He pulled them down and his erection popped out. He whispered huskily in her ear "Do you want it? tell me you do..." She moaned again at his behavior and said "Fuck me Inuyasha..."

His eyes grew wide and his erection got harder, and so with that, he placed it at her entrance and right before he did anything, he said "This will hurt Kagome..." "I know... hopefully it wont last long though." She smiled and grabbed onto his neck, and he placed a kiss on her, as he entered her slowly. She started to feel the pain as he went deeper, and as he got to her barrier, she whimpered softly, and he stopped. "You okay Kagome?" she smiled weakly "Yeah, just do it..." He kissed her again hard, and thrusted into her more, ripping her barrier, and she cried out in his kiss.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and he brought his hands up to hold hers and she cried two sparkling tears, one in each eye. Inuyasha kissed them away and said "Whenever your ready, just tell me."

Seconds went by and the pain suddenly melted away into pleasure, and she moved her hips around, giving him the okay. He pulled out barely, and went back in.

As he did this repeatedly, he started to moan and sweat and kagome was grabbing around his neck, digging her head into his shoulders. she moaned into his neck as he went faster. He pulled her down to meet his eyes, saying "Look at me" and she did, and he went even faster and harder than before. She was almost screaming out in pleasure when she was near her peak, and then feeling her walls tighten around him, he went faster, and then she screamed out "Inuyasha!!!! ohh... oh! Im coming!!" and with that, she reached her peak and then he started to go a bit slower.

He couldnt reach his peak, "Holy shit..." she giggled a bit because he couldnt come yet, so she reached down below her with the energy she had left, and started rubbing the base of his cock.

He gasped loudly, not expecting that, and he went faster than before. She rubbed him harder and he soon reached his peak screaming her name "Kagome!!.... aghh!!......" and he fell on top of her. He rolled over her pulling her to him, with him laying on his back and her laying on his side on her stomach.

They both were panting heavily and stayed that way for minutes. and then kagome said "That was... amazing Inuyasha... Thank you..." Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and said "I think its me that should be thanking you." She giggled from his last struggle of orgasm and then she thought of an idea.

"Inuyasha..." He looked at her and said "Yeah?" she smirked, almost evil looking, and scooted down on the bed to his bare cock and said "Just relax, okay?" "o...kay?" he was confused. he had no idea what she was planning.

She grabbed his cock with her hand on the bottom and then licked the top, seeing his reaction of it. He gasped loud and moaned "Oh damn..." and grabbed the side sheets.

She grew confident with this, and soon, she put her whole mouth on him. she started to deep throat him, and he moan louder.

She stopped when she had him all in her mouth, and sucked hard. "SHIT Kagome!!!!!!" His face grew like he was in pain, but he was enjoying this almost too much.

She sucked him hard, going up and down and rubbing his balls at the same time. He screamed "im close kagome..." and with that, she stopped. he looked up and said "Wha... what.. why d'you stop?" She smiled and lifted herself ontop of him and said "do you want to come inside me?" huskily.

He moaned at this sight, her fully naked on top of him, with him laying on his back. He sat up and grabbed her hips tightly and she gasped, not out of pain, but of surprise. and he kissed her again and said "Oh yes..." and pulled her down fast, hitting her hilt. "ah!" she yelled.

He stopped, worried he did something wrong. Kagome looked down on him. "do it... do it again..." he smiled and lifted her up, and pulled her down fast again "YES!" she moaned. Inuyasha did this repeatedly, and He suddenly reached his peak. She hadnt yet, now it looks like she was having difficulties.

He pulled out of her, and put her on all fours, and entered her from behind. She felt much tighter this way, and she was moaning even louder than before, making him hard again.

He tried to find a way he could speed up her orgasm, and he put his finger into her ass, seeing what it would do. She gasped in pleasure, and her chest fell to the bed, weak from the ultimate sensations. Inuyasha reached over with his other hand to rub her breast and she moaned "Inuyasha.... im so close.... so close..." and he licked her back and she shuddered at it and then she screamed her orgasm out "INUYASHA!!! OH! YES!! Unn........" and he fell on top of her back and fell over, holding her stomach against his, with his cock still in her.

He started humping her slowly, trying to ride her orgasm out.

She softly moaned and then when she was finished, she turned over and hugged him as tight as she could with what strength she had left.

She was still shaking from her orgasm and Inuyasha leaned her chin up and said "Wow... THAT... was amazing..." She smiled weakly and kissed him slightly on the lips. She pulled away and said "That was amazing, Inuyasha. You are amazing. Thank you for this." Inuyasha looked into her eyes and said "Kagome?" "mhmm?" He asked "will you marry me?" Her eyes grew wide and said "Are you serious?" "Of course I am. We've been through a lot, and this just proves we're meant to be together. so why not?" She smiled and tears threatened to spill. "Oh Inuyasha, thats the most wonderful thing you have ever said to me." "....Well?" She laughed "Of course I will Inuyasha. I love you so much." and they shared their first engagement kiss.

And with that she fell alseep. He brushed her hair with his hand, kissed her cheek, and whispered "You are my everything now." And then pulled the covers over them, and fell into a peaceful sleep with the rain.


End file.
